1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to production oil cans having weighted bases and flared edges for use in oiling machinery with brushes; and to a nylon tool attachment for a drill press used to stretch and deform the base of a tin can into a weighted production oil can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In manufacturing plants, such as machine shops, sheet metal shops and the like, machinery is oiled by taking oil from an open can on a brush and applying the oil to a part of metal being worked on by a drill press, boring machine, or other tools. The common tin can currently in use upsets easily, resulting in spilling of oil. Upsets are caused by many factors, including a blast of air from an air hose on the machine. Such accidental upsets are difficult to avoid and disrupt production.
The oil can of the present invention is designed to facilitate production by providing a weighted base to resist upsetting, flared edges to clean excess oil from the brushes, and a height proportionate to the and also to resist upsetting. The weighted can of this invention is fabricated from ordinary tin cans by stretching and deforming the base of the tin can to create cavity space to contain and retain the weight added to the base of the can. The can is cut to a proportionate height and its edges flared. The tool used to stretch and deform the base of a tin can is an attachment to a drill press having an operative member of nylon. The nylon tool is applied to the base of a tin can and rotated slowly. The wrinkles in the base of a tin can provide sufficient metal for deformation without breaking and the nylon does not remove the tin plating. After the base is deformed, hot lead may be poured in the base cavity to add weight to the base. The lead will adhere to the tin and when cool will remain in place. Thus the tool enables an improved production oil can to be fabricated easily without additional tooling costs for a can mold.
The inventor has no present knowledge of any tool in use having an isomorphic configuration or similar function. The uniqueness of the tool, as distinguished from the prior art, is the configuration of the operative component and being made from nylon, which has unique properties when operated against a tin surface.
Although weighted containers, in themselves, are not unique, the tool affords an improved and simplified process to achieve the same. To the best knowledge of the inventor, drawing dies presently in use are unable to perform the function of this tool. There appears to be no prior art, including drawing dies, capable of producing the desired result as effectively as the invention herein discloses.